


Burning in the light (your eyes)

by TheShipofHope



Series: Pure hearts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Hunter Louis, Love Confessions, M/M, Pure ones, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sequel, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Louis, Vampires, sort of vampire harry, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipofHope/pseuds/TheShipofHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis learns how to live with Harry, learns how to love Harry. Harry has known all along how to love Louis. </p><p>*</p><p>Sequel; read the first part first please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning in the light (your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of a one shot I posted like almost a year ago. Idk if anyone's still waiting for it, but here it is.
> 
> *
> 
> Title from Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckles  
> You should listen to it while reading this verse. Yes, you definitely should.
> 
> *
> 
> warning for poorly written smut

As time flies by, as trees get covered in snow, liberated by the summer sun, and back to be covered with snow once again, the two really get to know each other. Louis and Harry grow closer and closer each day, changing with the speed of light from acquaintances to friends to lovers.

At first Louis is, torn between thinking that Harry's intentions -and his own confusing feelings as well- are utter sincere, and believing that he, the naive human, is only tricked. That he's part of one of the Pure's sick little games. Just a pion. Who knows, there's even the possibility that his own mind has made up the mesmerizing lad, as he seems just too good to exist.

But something, a power of nature perhaps, some sort of gravitation, magnetism, draws him always back to Harry.

Liken a day after their first meeting -Louis likes to call it the first day of After- he finds himself on his way back to the mansion already. As Harry was kind enough to let him change into dry clothes the day before, his own drenching from the storm, he decides that it was only polite to go over that day and give them back.

Yes, it's only an act of manners, Louis thinks at first. Everyone would go back to hand over the borrowed clothes, right? But then he remembers that he has dreamt already about the curly-haired Pure vampire, and, well actually he hasn't managed to get him out of his head at all since he met him.

Not yesterday evening as he was mentally admiring Harry's eyes while brushing his teeth, not as he was trying to remember his sweet scent while crawling in bed, not as he was repeating every word the Pure had spoken in his mind while drinking his cup of tea that morning, and certainly not now, as Louis' brain is just one whirlwind of HarryHarryHarry, ravished that he can finally, finally, see him again. Really, has it only been eleven hours?

Louis has to admit it, there's nothing naturally about his infatuation. Certainly not close to something he has experienced before.

So yeah, he hesitates a bit the moment that he's once again standing in front of Harry's door, bag full of clothes clutched in his hands, because, really, why in the world would he trust some kind of vampire?

But then the door gets opened from the inside, Harry apparently has already noticed his presence, and he can't just say no as the rose, plump lips invite him in for a cup of tea, even though he's already had two today. The blue-eyed boy just doesn't stand a single shot against the wonderful creature called Harry Styles.

Louis stays over for the rest of the day, talking about whatever pops up in his mind and eating tons of the delicious lasagne that Harry prepares him.

In the end, he's not that surprised that the two of them are able to fall back in a comfortable atmosphere, giggling and joking with each other. Acting like childhood best friends, not two lads who've just met the day before. They click as two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, made to belong together.

*

It also doesn't come as a surprise that Louis moves in with Harry after only a fortnight. He has stayed too long in the expensive -but still as disgusting as every other- motel. And well, Louis doesn't feel like leaving Harry to kill vampires again so moving in with Harry is definitely the easiest and cheapest solution. It’s only convenient. Besides, there are definitely rooms enough in that big mansion of Harry to hoard two football teams. (And if Harry still happens to share his bed with the smaller boy, than that's just to save electricity for the heath. Global warming et cetera.)

The two grow so close that they can't even imagine a life without the other anymore, soul mates not even close to describing their connection. But still, the kiss of that first day, their first meeting, has not been repeated yet.

This is what Louis' thinking of the twenty-fifth night he spends with him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Harry breaths in his ear, words rolling like rocks out of his mouth, the sound deep and raw.

It's half past eleven at night and they're lying on bed. Harry's arm casually draped over Louis' waist, their legs tangled. Really, Louis hasn't even known that Harry is in fact still awake until he has just opened his mouth, but then he can't think of a time that he has seen him sleep. Pures probably don't need that much rest, he concludes.

Louis blushes. How can he be capable to reveal his embarrassing thoughts with Harry so close to him, invading every kind of personal space possible. Not that he minds Harry lying this close. No, not at all. Cuddles like this gives him the best feeling ever. As if he's finally whole again, complete. Well, almost. Because he still feels there is that tiny thing missing. In the back of his mind, Louis knows that he has to be even closer to Harry, mentally and physically, but they haven't even kissed yet for a second time, which brings us back to what Louis' thinking about.

"You're blushing," Harry states, nuzzling his face in Louis' neck, "Is it bad?"

"No, not bad," the human is quick to answer, "Just thinking about the day we met. Really met."

"Hmm, what about it?" Harry breathes, his breath tickling the skin of Louis' collarbones.

"Just, you know," Louis mutters, "After you had put me down, revealed yourself." His voice barely even audible anymore and cheeks turning even a darker shade of scarlet.

Harry tilts his head, probably having figured out the boy's cryptic words. His, now almost black, eyes pointing at Louis. When he speaks up, his voice too is barely louder than a small whisper, "What about that moment?"

Louis tries to shrug underneath Harry's weight, wanting to look casual, "It was -it was a nice moment. That's all."

"That's all?" he sounds serious, but underneath his eyes, pointed at Louis' flustered state, is an amused glint hidden.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it was nice. Maybe even nice enough to do it over again."

No verbal response. Louis doesn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"Doesn't have to be today, maybe just someday. Or, never, if that's what you want. Oh, you probably don't want to, that's why- sorry! Don't listen I'll just shut up. Yes, shut up. Me. Now. " Louis' voice dies out. He still doesn't want to know Harry's reaction, afraid that he has angered him. The only thing he can think of doing now, is to shut his eyes, hoping to fall asleep so he can say tomorrow that he has just been sleep talking. Tssk, no big deal.

But then there's a light pressure on his lips, just barely touching, asking not forcing. And Louis is already overwhelmed. He gasps softly taking in more of the drowsy, sweet scent of Harry, before reacting in a whole other way that none of them could have predicted. He sucks Harry's lower lip inside his mouth, biting lightly and then almost immediately after opens his lips to let his tongue poke out, begging for an invitation.

Harry lets him turn the two of them upside-down, so Louis is now on top, completely dominating a hungry kiss, seeming like he was taken over by an animalistic drive. His tongue licks inside, exploring Harry's mouth as it glides over his fangs, trying to test his limits out. The kiss tastes better than anything before, even better than he remembers from last time. If Harry feels like coming home, than kissing him feels like curling up on the couch with a cup of tea and eating apple pie at home.

Harry gathers him even closer, turning them over so he ends up on top of Louis, pinning the smaller lad underneath him, and they continue snogging like that, taking everything out of the opportunity. They only detach their now swollen and red lips, when they hear Louis' stomach protest, begging for food.

*

It's a couple of months later that Harry, to celebrate Louis getting a job as teacher at the local high school, takes him on a date for the first time. They go to Rosso's, a well-known romantic restaurant in the heart of the city nearby, and it's just wonderful.

They both order pasta with a delicious tomato sauce, and eat while chatting, Louis getting slightly tipsy of the red wine Harry had ordered. The buzz makes everything glow more and it doesn't take long before he bents over the table to give Harry a small kiss, just because. It tastes like tomato and whine and happiness and fond. Louis' just so fond of Harry. He feels that swirl in his stomach again, that fluttering feeling he has felt ever since Harry. The feeling he claims, no knows, that means they belong together, that they are soul mates.

They pay the bill, leaving a good tip for the friendly waiter, and rush outside, Harry steadying him as he stumbles over his feet, the whine clearly affecting him. He giggles in the Pure vampire's neck, curling his arm around his waist as they make their way back.

"Lou, are you able to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Harry smiles endeared. Almost instantly have they been using nicknames or other terms of endearment to each other. Their relationship is like nothing else.

"No, no. The world is just being mean, spinning and all."

They walk like that for a while in the light of the crescent moon, inhaling the fresh air smelling like pine trees and exhaust fumes. Suddenly Harry halts, turning his head to watch something behind them.

"What's wrong?"

"I think, I think someone was watching us," he murmurs, taking a deep breath to test the air, "It was a vampire. He has left now."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Louis says, feeling a bit more sober again. "He won't be able to get to me to take revenge, when I have you right? And besides, you'll probably see his attack, if he attacks me, from miles coming."

"I don't," Harry brings out, biting his lip out of concern, "I barely get visions anymore since I've met you, actually. So, I maybe I won't know."

"But don't worry, it's probably nothing." Louis kisses his lips softly, trying to avert his attention from the mysterious vampire. Afterwards, he pulls Harry along again, taking him back to his, no, their house.

They don't get bothered for the rest of the trip.

*

"You're still thinking about that shady vampire?" Louis asks, shutting off the tv when he notices Harry's deep in thoughts.

"Yeah," he answers, looking up at Louis, shaking his head as if it'll make the thoughts leave, "Just can't get him out of my head. There was something odd about him, but I just cannot quite put my finger on it."

"Oh," Louis smiles, inching closer until his nose brushes the delicate skin of Harry's neck, "Want me to help you stop thinking about it?"

Not even waiting for a response, Louis immediately pushed his lips on Harry's in a gentle way, breathing in the sweet scent of the Pure one, before giving him a real kiss. Harry reacts eagerly, turning them around so he's straddling the mortal boy. He lets go soon though, pressing a small peck on his cheek.

"I like your idea," he breathes out, grinning at Louis before diving in again, planting wet kisses on his throat, “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“Sure,” Louis answers, before he follows Harry to the other room. As they get there he makes quick work of pushing the Pure One on the bed, crawling in between Harry’s legs to straddle him. With one hand he cups his jaw to reconnect their mouths, his teeth tugging at the other’s lower lip when it starts to heathen up. Harry’s hands go up to rest on his hips, pulling him closer.

Louis makes use of the opportunity to tug at the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head, before immediately working on Harry’s shirt. They're shirtless within seconds, mouths pressing sloppy, wet kisses to the other one’s neck, down their throat.

Louis suddenly bites down hard on the skin of his neck, desperately trying to draw blood, creating a hickey, however he knows from experience that it is unfortunately impossible to do so, the Pure One’s skin heals instantly. That doesn't hold him from trying though.

Harry pulls away from the kiss for a brief second, moving to just look and marvel over Louis' chest. His hands start to work on Louis’ zipper. Louis lets himself be removed from his pants, doing the same to Harry so they ended up together only wearing their underwear. The sight of the Pure One is sinfully. His chest seems like sculpted by the gods, abs perfectly hard, even his legs are to die for! The arousal that it causes, makes Louis grind their crotches together, creating friction.

Louis pushes him down completely, withdrawing his mouth from Harry’s to plant a trail of kisses on the perfect chest. He just has to taste him.

“Louis,” Harry groans, hips bucking up , his voice deep, edged with a pleading tone, “Please, fuck me.”

That makes Louis halt for a bit. Yes, they’ve done some things together bet they’ve never really fucked before. It does mean that Louis knew where the lube is hid.

“Yes, sure,” he breaths back, trying not to show his excitement even though his cock was already more than half hard, his cheeks getting that rosy colour of arousal.

He quickly lubes up a couple of fingers, warming them up a bit before pushing off Harry’s boxers to trace the skin around his rim. Harry moans brokenly as his finger eventually penetrates his rim, curling and crooking but not giving time to adjust.

“Please, Louis,” He begs, trying to push his hips down further, wanting the finger deeper.

The sight of Harry being a broken mess never stops to amaze Louis. He has seen Harry many times as a dominant, powerful figure, deeming it very hot. But now he knows how he looked like falling apart, Louis couldn’t think but that the sight of him brokenly moaning because of him was so much hotter. Just the fact that he trusts Louis to do so, warms the inside of his chest, and his dick too of course.

Louis kisses him deeply again, bringing in a second finger as he’s made sure Harry isn’t in pain. He takes his time to watch his boyfriend’s face contort in pleasure as he can feel the second finger. Louis smiles at that, kissing him again as he moves his two fingers in and out, scissoring.

Harry currently lets out mews and gasps of pleasure, “Louis, yes, please, more!”

Louis can feel those tight walls slowly letting him in more, giving him access. When he finally comes across to a small spot, brushing it with the nail of his finger, Harry falls apart even more, moaning out loud. Louis can't help but groan out at the fact he still has to wait.

His patience was running out so he decides to add another finger to the bunch. Harry responds more than well to it, pushing his hips back harder for more friction. While Louis spreads him open, he makes sure not to touch his prostate again. Harry doesn't have the right yet to come.

He eventually finds that Harry’s rim was loose enough, his fingers sliding in and out without much problem, so he starts to lube his cock up.

“Ready?” Louis asks, but he doesn't wait for an answer. He just pushes in, his cock making its way into Harry’s entrance, the tight walls letting Louis feel so damn good. They both groan out, finally getting enough friction. Louis stays still for a while, knowing that Harry had to adjust, but in a record time, the lad begs him to move already, so he slips in further, inch by inch until he finally ends up balls deep in Harry. The Pure Blood mumbles small sentences against his skin about how good it felt, how amazing it was, clenching around Louis blissfully.

Louis moves his body back, holding the other’s trembling thighs apart as he begins rocking back in, his pace much too slow to tease Harry even more, the boy urging him to go faster, to go harder. He then just forgets whatever plan and starts to move like he wanted, fast. Harry ruts pushed back into it, taking Louis just a tad deeper every time.

“Right there, Lou,” Harry suddenly moans out as Louis had slightly re-angled, having pushed right against his spot. Louis takes that as his cue to keep rocking to that bundle of nerves repeatedly, wanting to pleasure him to the fullest. The tip of Harry’s cock doesn't stop to ooze pre-come.

Harry is close, whimpering brokenly, so Louis’ small hand curled around his cock, stroking himself a few more times, speeding up his thrusts so they can finish off together. Harry moans out loud and convulses into his hand, painting his own stomach. Afterwards Louis pulls him closer to kiss him hard one last time before he too comes, inside Harry, riding out his orgasm.

Harry' breath is still rising and falling, a small smile on his lips as Louis pullsout, his come soon following, dripping out of Harry. He makes quick work to get a wet cloth to clean them both up. Harry pulles him closer into an embrace, kissing the top of the smaller boy’s head in a gentle way.

"I think I might Love you," Louis manages to bring out, too tired to do anything else. It feels odd to say the L-word with big, capital L, but it finally feels like the right thing to do. He knows Harry is the one, they belonged together and they would whatever universe they happened to be in. He'll never leave him, can't even if he wanted to.

"I know for sure I love you too, Lou."

Louis settles down more into the embrace, enjoying the fuzzy feeling that Harry’s three words gave him. A sudden feeling off happiness strikes him, happy that he is there in the arms of the boy he loved, happy that he has said farewell to his former life, happy that he can spend the rest of time with the Pure one, happy to be with Harry.

 


End file.
